find love, in all the small towns
by Antbor
Summary: Harry is a Veela who is running from the Ministry of Magic, he find his mate in Edward Cullen's, but who is the evil trying to break them up. Slash Harry Potter/Twilight/True blood in later chaperts
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Harry is a Veela who is running from the Ministry of Magic, he find his mate in Edward Cullen's, but who is the evil trying to break them up. Slash

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Arriving at the cafeteria at lunch I was ambushed by Jessica the same annoying girl that was pestering me in English and Trig with all the same questions; where I came from? What brought me to Forks? Who did I live with? I didn't like the way that she hovered like she wanted something and her constant pestering and her hundreds of questions.

She dragged me along to sit with her and her friend Bella, another annoying girl that seemed to have another hundred questions of her own. I had zoned out when they started talking about their upcoming prom which I didn't want to go to. There was one person that I would want to go with and I do not know who that person is. I hated being a Veela, especially because the fact I would fall in love with someone simply seeing then and touching them. And I needed to find this person soon, otherwise I would die. I needed to find my mate before I turned 17 or i would die about two weeks after that.

I look up from the disgusting piece of cake I was eating and noticed them sitting at the farthest table in the corner, vampires. I though that I had picked forks randomly but now I remember why the name seemed so familiar to me, it was in an old text book at Hogwarts place of the Quileute tribe and their shape shifters what they called themselves werewolves. I don't know whythese vampire reminded me of that but I suppose that I would have to deal with them now that I'm here. They were all very beautiful like most vampires but seemed different as well; they all had brown eyes not the traditional crimson red of most vampires.

These vampire didn't feed off humans, but I had always thought that the "vegetarian" vampires was a myth, made up by some vampires so they could escape Aurors, but here they where vegetarian vampires. A small one with Pixie like hair, leaning against the chest of another one that looked like he was in pain, a beautiful blonde girl vamp who was probably the image most of the boys in the school used for their "alone time" holding hands with the biggest muscular one next to her.

Then I saw him for the first time, they say when a Veela sees their mate for the first time they see nothing else but them and the world stoped, but this was wrong in fact the rest of the world kept going I just stoped being a part of it. He was beautiful, and being a "he" surprised me a little bit, but it didn't bother me.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica

"They're the Cullen's and the Hales, moved here a few months ago from Alaska" she went through and introduced them all, the Pixie one was Alice Cullen and her boyfriend/mate Jasper Hale his sister Rosalie and her boyfriend/mate Emmet Cullen, and finally my mate and soul mate Edward Cullen.

I cant believe that I found my mate, the beautiful vampire Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself unable to look away from him, even now that that he was staring back, the vampires eyes seemed to look into my soul. He smiled slightly stood up and walked over to my table, Bella and Jessica where both smiling like mad fuckers, but then I guess so was I, but that didn't mean I wanted them smiling and I could tell about to flirt with him.

"Hi Edward" said Bella smiling and giving him flirtatious looks. "I had fun the other night in Port Angles, we should do it again sometime?" she said, I could feel my magic rising with my jealously, until finally the can of soda Bella was holding exploded all over her I knew I shouldn't have done that and I wasn't intentional but I couldn't help but smile when I did it.

"I don't think so bella, you're not really my type" he said flashing a knowing smile towards me, like I know what I just did.

"Well then who is your type?" Jessica asked hopefully. He smiled at me again and said.

"Harry" he was around the table in the blink of an eye, kissing me. It was all moving to fast, but I didn't care this was the first kiss between me and my mate, the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. Bella let out a disgusted sound and reality sank back in, I was in a small town in the middle of no where and I was kissing another male, and what was the chance that this town wouldn't be basically homophobic. I pull away and can't help but smile up at him.

"I don't think we have official introduced ourselves, I am Edward Cullen: he said holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter" I said talking his hand and shaking it, we didn't let go and he led me away from the table and the talkative twosome, to go and sit with him and his siblings, he didn't even let me say goodbye to them, not that I really cared, they both annoyed me. I noticed that the entire room staring at the unusual couple that had just made out in the middle of lunch break, before introducing his family he leant in and said

"I know what you are, Alice saw you coming along time ago: what did he mean alice saw me coming "everything will be explained later" why did he seem to be acting like we two had been seeing each other for weeks or months not minutes. We both sat down and I asked

"Can you please explain things now?"


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD POV

My harry had finally arrived I had spend nearly twenty years waiting for him, ever since Alice saw him with our family in one of her visions.

"Can you please explain things now?" he asked he was persistent, I liked it. He looked at me impatience, as soon as we arrived and sat back at my table.

"Alice has the ability to see the future, sort of like divinations expert from your world" I said wanting to get the explaining out of the way so we could go back to the kissing part that I discovered is so much fun.

"You know about the wizarding world?" he asked in disbelief "Not many vampires do?"

"We have known for sometime my father or sire once befriended a wizard called Severus Snape a few decades ago, nice man at heart, but a little cold and cruel though" I explained, a grim look spread across Harrys face.

"I knew him, he was a good man. A shame that he died last year" he said looking sad

"I'm sorry, where you two very close?" I asked

"No not at all, but he saved my life once or twice" Harry informed me, and I wanted to know why his life needed saving "Sorry continue with your story" he said

"Right Alice saw you coming, and I've waited in anticipation for your arrival, and when I saw you, and then when I saw my face in your head and the words "my mate" I couldn't help myself, I couldn't help but kiss you, the man I've been waiting for, for so many years." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it like a prince did out of a fairy tale, and it made me blush.

"Wait did you say that you can read minds?" he asked, now worried that I could hear everything that he was thinking.

"Yes, some vampires have special abilities" I told him "and I can read minds, but you don't have to worry, unlike everyone else's minds yours is hard to read, most peoples I can hear all there thought, but with you I only getting little bits and pieces." I could see the relief that gave him. "though I didn't know that wizards took mates?"

"They don't" he said with a smirk, "I'm not a typical wizard, I had a dormant gene from my mothers side, I don't know how much Snape told you about our world but there are what people call muggle borns and squibs..." I cut him off there I knew all about this stuff Serverus had explained all about their world,

"Muggles are non-magical folk so muggle borns are the magical offspring of muggles, and squibs are the children of wizards that aren't magical, correct?" he asked

"Correct, my mother was supposably a muggle-born but when I did a genealogy spell I found one day in your school library I found out that she was actually a descendant of a pure blood family who had a squib child who was my great-great-great grandmother, so my mum didn't know, but on my grandmothers side two generations back was another squib so when the blood lines came together my mother inherited magic from the two families" I nodded.

"Ok I understand that, but what has that got to do with you taking a mate?" I asked,

"I was about to get to that, you see on my mothers fathers side the magic wasn't only wizard magic but Veela magic" Veela what was a Veela it musn't have been a large part of their society or Severus would have told us about it "Now Veela's are a form of magical creature that take mates, no one knows where we come from or what caused it but once we find out mate we know, its love at first sight, actually that is where the saying "love at first sight" came from, anyway my mother had it to a degree she knew that she love my father from first sight but she was dependant on him like a female Veela usual is, but since I'm a very strong wizard the gene was brought back to life and I got it. If that makes any sense at all, I'm sorry I'm not very good at explaining things" I smiled,

"Don't worry Harry we understand" said Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thanks everyone for the reviews keep them coming I'm always open to suggestions and help and if you have any ideas that you would love to have in the story tell me and I see if I can add them in. Also it may take a while in between updates but im going into exams so im a little busy.

HARRY POV

""Don't worry Harry we understand" said the pixie like vampire. Up to that point I had completely forgotten about the rest of his family that was sitting at the table being to distracted by Edward and then trying to explain everything to him.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said jumping around the table and giving me a hug, I think was going to like her she, I could tell that she was girly but I knew that she wouldn't be annoying like Jessica and Bella was.

The rest of the family introduced themselves, they all seemed warm and welcoming except for Jasper, who I found out was the newest to the vegetarian lifestyle so he kept his distance from the new source of temptation that was at the table, and Rosalie kept herself at a distance but I think she is just assessing me and making sure I'm not a threat.

"Can I see your timetable please?" I didn't know why she wanted it, but I didn't want to offend her it could be some sort of muggle tradition so I got it out of my book bag and gave it too her.

"Why do...?" she cut me off there answering me before I could finish my questions.

"A few people are going to have a problem with what you and Edward just did, so I'm just checking that one of us will be in all your classes, I know Edward will feel better that way." She said still cheerfully

"I can look after myself, actually I could probably take down all of you vamps if I had to." I joked and they laughed and Emmet let out the largest most booming laugh I had ever heard.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked,

"You know it" I said giving him a wink, and Jasper let out a laugh,

"I'll look to that" and I laughed again, but I knew that Edward wasn't laughing in fact I think he was growling,

"Loosen up Edward they wont be able to hurt me" I said,

"There will no fighting with Harry"

"I can fight if I want to, Edward" I knew that vampires where possessive of their mate especially if their mate weren't vampiric. He looked around the table sending a look to his sibling which I knew was a warning not to fight me.

"You have biology next with me" said Edward and I groaned Muggle School seemed to be harder than I ever thought it would be. "You don't like biology?" asked my beautiful mate.

"Hate it with a passion, but I have a better idea, how about we take the afternoon of, to get to know each other a little better" I said smiling, it said that a Veelas smile could convince its mate to do anything, but I knew from the stories of Fleur that it didn't work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know that you all are big fans of the Carlisle/Esme relationship and that is still going to be in it, but there is going to be a twist, hope you like it.

"Hate it with a passion, but I have a better idea, how about we take the afternoon of, to get to know each other a little better" he said giving me the same sort of eyes that Rosalie gives Emmet when she wants something.

"I don't usual condone skipping class" he started to look disappointed before I finally reassured him "but in this case I would love to break the rules with you" I said he then smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry, no one will notice that both of you are gone" she winked at me. _"Have fun" _she projected her thought at me, though she knew that nothing would happen between me and harry yet.

"Come on" I said taking Harry by the hand, leading him out of the cafeteria. When suddenly I was sucked into a mind of someone I had never heard or at least never payed attention to.

_*** _

"_How dare that stupid fucking faggot take my Edward, we are destined to be together forever, that fortune teller told me so"_

"_This means I have to stop him, even if I have to kill, he may be the boy-who-lived but Edwards mine"_

"_EDWARD LOVES ME"_

_***_

Come back out of this thought I stubbled forward a little, this rarely happened and it only started a few years ago when I very powerful mind came along that could just pull me in, but It was very strange that this mind was in this room, I mean it had to be they were the only ones that would have seen me and Harry, and why did they call Harry, the boy-who-live?

I scan the room, hoping to realise who thoughts they where, but I knew that it could be anyone I hadn't really payed attention to anyone's thoughts, or whose mind was whose. The anger inside of whoever this was I would stop them whatever it takes to keep Harry safe. I knew that it would probably piss Harry off but I'm not going to let him out of myself.

I take one finally look around the cafeteria hoping to hear this persons thoughts again but whoever it was seemed to have disappeared, I take Harry by the hand and lead him out, and as soon as we are outside pick him up and run if to the car as fast as I could.

"Wow" he said as I put him down "what was with that?" I didn't know if I should tell Harry the truth, he was my mate and I had to protect him no matter with what, but did that mean that I should withhold this from him?

"Nothing; just couldn't wait to be alone with you" I said fast and trying to pull of convincing, "I didn't go to fast did I?"

"No, I played Quidditch back at school" What was Quidditch? But Harry picked on my lack of knowledge on this topic "Quidditich is a wizarding game, we fly around on brooms and try to get these balls through three rings, up in the air" I would very much like to play it, but it sounded very dangerous.

"Sounds interesting" I said. I open the door to my car for him and he climbs in with the grace of a vampire, as I climb into the car he reaches for my IPod in the docking station going through the thousands songs I had on there until he reached ones that I had wrote myself and hit play. The piano notes swirled around the car, each key I hit heard perfectly over car stereo.

"You wrote these?" he asked, I nodded and a large smile spread across his face "They're wonderful"

"Thankyou" we were almost at home when I remembered about Honiahaka. I pull over the car to the side of the windy road "Before I introduce you to my parents there is something I need to tell you about them" i tell him

"Your taking me to meet your parents" he yells out "Don't you think we should have talked about this, I mean we just meet don't you think we should date a little before I meet them" he was stressing

"Harry calm down, if you don't want to meet them you we wont go back to my place, but they would have my head if I don't introduce you soon" I tell him.

"No its alright I want to meet them, I'm just nervous, I mean we have known each other for what twenty minutes, I'm not used to relationships moving this fast." He smiled

"It's ok we wont go today we will go another time some time next week" I tell him it obviously upset Harry to meet my parents so I wont make him do it.

"No let's go, the sooner we do it the more comfortable I'll be around your family" he said taking a deep breath. I smiled he was obviously used to nerves and he was handling himself very well compared to how he was only a few moments before. "Well what are you waiting for lets go" he said.

"I pulled over to tell you something" I said

"Right something about your parents?" he recalled

"They don't have the most conventional relationship" I said nervous on how he would react to there lifestyle.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I have two dads" I said and before I could continue he spoke

"Don't you think I would be a bit hypocritical for me the be against a gay relationship, especially since us?" he said laughing, I raise my hand to silence him,

"I wasn't finished explaining" he nodded telling me to continue "I have two dads, but I also have a mother" he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Let me explain"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have had some comments on the punctuation and my grammar errors, I'm sorry about that ill try to get better but I've never been that good at it. Also in this Chapter their will be a flashback but it will be written different then most commons on, it'll be written as in Edward telling Harry about what happened but all movement and speech will be written in.

EDWARD POV

We were sitting in my car on the side of the road, Harry face still asked for an answer.

"You have three parents? How does that work?" he asked.

"Yes I do but let me explain?" he nodded, and I knew that he wouldn't interrupt me while I explained, even though we had just meet I was starting to read him better, though his mind was still to hard to read only words once in a while.

"I was turned by Carlisle who for all intents and purposes my father, he is one of the kindest most caring souls I have ever meet, shortly after I was turned he turned his wife and vampiric mate Esme and even though I may be older than her she is still very much my mother, then came Rosalie who Carlisle intending on being my mate but it never worked out that way, and then finally Emmet. We were all dying when he found us he wont turn anyone unless they are dying he wouldn't do it if you had any other option. Alice and Jasper joined our family a few years after that, but before they joined our final member of the family joined out group.

"It was a few decades ago, you see this isn't the first time we've been in Forks, and the last time we were here we meet some peculiar people. You see we were not the only mythological creature in Forks, there was a shape shifting werewolf pack down on the Indian reservation; La Push"

"Yes I remember reading something about them in an old text book at school, I think that's one of the reasons the name of Forks stood out for me" he said smiling "Oh sorry I interrupted"

"That's ok; these wolves are the sworn enemy of Vampires"

***BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK***

We were hunting deer; this area has always had an abundance of them. We smelt them before we heard them heard them their smell carried on the wind. You see too us vampires wolves smell horrible. We then could hear them and their thoughts hit my mind like a brick wall, their confusion of why we were here and if their training would be antiquate to kill us.

The first meeting was a standoff, once our smell hit them they became more animalistic and savage they were ready to kill us on first look, but one out of the pack was different he didn't attack he was the only one that kept his humanity and stuck up for us,

"Wait my brothers" said this wolf phasing back into human form and putting himself in between us and his pack at that point I was the only one that knew that these wolves was more than just wolves, and once he phased surprise swept through my family as well as nerves on what these creatures were. "We do not know if these cold ones mean us harm, if we attack we my cause more harm to our pack then to their coven" he said standing there completely naked. Carlisle walked forward and began to talk,

"We have not come here to harm you, we simple came out here to feed" informed Carlisle as he swept his arm to point to the dead deer carcass that lay behind us, and confusion swept through their pack, questions started to sweep through their minds like "what with that dead deer?" "Were they feeding off it?" "Why wouldn't they feed off human?" and I was quickly to respond this time knowing what they needed to know so they would calm down.

"We aren't like others of our kind, we don't feed off humans. We don't believe in feeding on humans" I said stepping forward a few steps behind Carlisle who was almost even with the naked man standing there facing his own pack.

"_PHASE BACK" _came a very commanding thought from who must have been the leader, and half of them phased into human form all standing naked and in the ready position to attack.

"What do you mean you don't feed off humans?" said who I presumed was the chief, or some sort of Alpha for the pack, and Carlisle quickly explained, wishing to defuse the situation,

"I and my family do not believe in feeding on humans, we have found a way to sustain ourselves on animal blood"

"And why should we believe you?" said the Alpha,

"Our eyes you stupid mutt" snarled Rosalie "their brown not red, meaning animal blood" there was snarls from the remaining wolf forms, and a few other wolves began to shake with anger at her comment.

"The stories do say that they have red eyes, Ephraim?" said the naked man positioned between the two groups "They must be telling the truth" he said eagerly _"they aren't evil, they aren't evil" _he kept thinking over and over again in his mind.

"Do not be so easy to trust them Honiahaka, do not take after your Cheyenne mother" he told as his mother was someone to be ashamed of.

"But I do, they mean us no harm, I know they are trust worthy Ephraim" he said in a defying tone.

"Why?" the alpha asked "Why do you trust you trust these monsters?"

"The same way you trusted your wife, when you first laid eyes on her" he said looking away, not wishing to keep eye contact with Ephraim.

"WHAT? NO YOUR WRONG THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" yelled the Alpha _"He couldn't have imprinted on those things" _

"Obviously its not impossible" I didn't know much about their culture but this imprinting thing sounded important, and that imprinting on some of us was bad.

"What's imprinting?" I asked them without really thinking before I let out my secret, confusion swept over them which was understandable, and they wished to know how I knew about imprinting, and in the spirit of good faith I told them the truth about my mind reading ability.

"Stay out of our heads leech" commented on of the pack, growling wildly after I informed them.

"I have no control over it, I hear everyone's thought" the pack began to get wild with anger and the remaining men uncontrollably phased back into wolf form except for the Alpha who was the only one that seemed to keep calm. We stood their in silence for many minutes until finally the Alpha broke the silence.

"Very well, stay here, do not move, the pack needs to deliberate on this situation. Any attempts to leave will lead to us killing you. Do you understand?" he said calmly looking straight at Carlisle, him picking up on the fact that Carlisle was the head of our coven who agreed not wishing to harm anyone. "Move out" he said to his pack turning around to leave, As Honiahaka began to move, Ephraim turned quickly looked him straight in the eye. "Not you Honiahaka you stay here" _"Hey may be dangerous now" _went through his head.

The lone wolf looked away in shame, obviously picking up on the fact that he was out casted and his future with his pack was hanging in the balance.

A/N there will be an update soon to continue the flashback story. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry it has taken so long for the new chapter I've been busy.... remember reviews are wanted

EDWARD POV

"So this wolf is your other father right?" he said. I nodded

"Yeah, he was shattered when the pack left without him"

***Continue of Flashback***

"Are you alright?" asked Esme walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose" said Honiahaka, but it was obvious that he was not. I was still very curious about these wolves and especially the whole imprint thing that they had been thinking about so I asked him a question.

"What is imprinting?" and as soon as I asked the question, what imprinting was it flashed through his mind so I knew what it was.

"It's just this thing we wolves do, nothing big"

"Finding your true love isn't anything big?" I said. "We both know that's a lie" I said walking towards him.

"How did you know? ... Oh right the whole mind reading thing" he said "I guess it's just a surprise." It took me a while to understand what he meant by that until finally I realised that he must have imprinted on one of us. I have to admit I was quite lonely and wished it had been me,

"You've imprinted on one of us haven't you?" I asked him, he looked away not wishing to make eye contact with anyone.

"It's alright; you can tell us who it is? You'll have to tell us eventually" said Esme who was still just by looking at her he looked up at her and the thoughts of love came flowing through his thoughts surprised me, so I knew that his imprinted love was Esme, I knew that Esme would understand, she may not feel the same way and I wondered how Carlisle would react to this news.

"I don't know how you'll react?" he said fearfully.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but if you do we will stay calm we won't loose our heads, I promise" said Carlisle, and he looked at him and gave the same loving looks that he had for Esme. This shook me to the core; he had imprinted and was falling in love with them. Honiahaka looked in between the two of them trying to read any emotion from their face, but like all vampires are good at they can hide it well.

As his eyes finally rest on Esme he decides to speak up; "Its you" he says and that surprises her, making her stumble back a few steps, he then moves his glance towards Carlisle and confirms that it is also him that he has imprinted on. "And you."

No one moved, Rosalie for the first time had no smart arse remark in her mind, like she had through out the entire time since meeting the wolves. It was complete silence; no one moved no one spoke, no one dared to do anything.

***end of flashback***

"So I take it everything worked out alright then Carlisle and Esme fell in love with him?" asked Harry smiling.

"Yes they already had a sort of pull towards the wolf, unlike the rest of his kind he does not smell horrid he smells quite good actually, especially to the two of them. They are still together, and they are very happy." I tell him

"What happened with the other wolves?" he asked.

"Well they were disgusted by Honiahaka, they were prepared to destroy him but there was their laws that were in place to prevent them from hurting both him and Esme and Carlisle."

"Laws?" Harry asked

"The pack had these tribal laws that prevent them from hurting another pack member unless he poses a threat to the pack, and the same law towards pack member's imprintees."

"so Honi honih" Harry began to ask a question but got stuck on the pronunciation of the my fathers name.

"You can call him Honi, that what we usually call him" I said, and he smiled and sighed in relief.

"So Honi would be really old now what will happen once he dies?" he ask "Don't most vampires die without their mates?"

"Wolves are immortal as well" I explain "well they can choose to be immortal if they continue to phase into wolf form on a regular bases, they can age if they don't. So unless he chooses to age or gets killed then Carlisle and Esme are safe, but I don't know if they would die, I don't have much experience with three way bonding" I explain and he nodded in understanding.

"So how old is Honi? I mean how old does he look?" he asks

"He looks mid-twenties, as old as he looked when we first meet him" I explain.

"Does he keep in contact with the other wolves?"

"No they banished him from the pack, and he began to live with us, and they all seem to be dead now and it seems that the wolf gene has disappeared from the descendants so he is the only wold left." I said.

"Did they banish him because he imprinted on your other parents?" he asked and I nod, Honiahaka cried for weeks after he lost his pack un able to feel their presence when he phased and being separated from those he called family.

"He doesn't regret joining our family, he loves us but you can tell that it pains him that his pack family disowned him because of you who imprinted on which he has no control on"

"So its like us Veela's, we have no control over who we for lack of a better terminology imprint on but they are the perfect mate or mates for them?" Harry asked.

"Yes" I said, he nodded, "You have no questions on three way bonding?"

"No" he said shaking his head "they are rare but even us Veela's have them sometimes" he was full of knowledge; I knew that I was going to have many good hours conversing. "Are we just going to sit here or are you going to introduce me to your parents?" he said after a few seconds of impatience's; he was always on the move as well, I liked that.


	8. Chapter 8

HARRY POV

I keep trying to tell myself that meeting his parents was no big deal; I mean I would meet them eventually and maybe it was like pulling off a band aid do it fast and it will only hurt for a moment; but even my mental verbal throw up wasn't convincing me. I mean no only do I have to meet two parents I have to meet three.

"We're almost there" he told me, staring at me which he had done for most of the trip, never taking his eyes of the road. Merlins Beard; he was attractive, a beginning part of a Veela bonding was a high sexually libido, but history had shown that those who slept together before getting to know each other had serious problems in their relationships leading to a divorce meaning the Veela's death, and I personally didn't like the option of death.

He noticed that I was nervous, though it was probably not hard to notice, I was fidgeting in my chair, "It's alright if you're nervous, but you don't have to be, they will love you, they would have trouble not too" he smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. Although he didn't say it I knew that he was telling me that he was either in love with me or very close to that point and though I knew we we're heading towards that point it was still daunting to think that he would say it so soon.

He pulled into a near invisible driveway who I wouldn't have notice if Edward hadn't indicated for the turn. The drive was lined with trees leading up to a very large house, with a lot of glass panelling.

"Merlin, you have a large house" I say. He is out of the car and around to my door before I even have a chance to finish my sentence.

"Is it not what you expected?" I shake my head it wasn't. "What were you expecting towers, moats, and coffins?" He asked, holding the door to the car open and helping me out like a true gentleman.

"Well I wasn't expectation coffins on the outside of the house" I say, and he laughs.

"I thought you wizards knew of vampires surely you know that we do not sleep meaning that we would not need coffins to sleep in" he said and though I couldn't prove it I'm sure that he was mocking me.

"I know that you do not sleep, I have taken a course on vampires in school, but apparently you don't know as much about vampires as you think, Mr Cullen" I say knowing very well that he had a thirst for knowledge and it would drive him crazy not to know what I meant.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyebrow rising quizzically

"Wouldn't you like to know" I tell him, walking towards the door, though he was quickly in front of me blocking my path.

"You know I do" he said "so are you going to tell me?" I let my self do a half wicked half flirtatious smile,

"I might need something to help me remember?" I said and he caught on leaning forward and giving me a small kiss.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Ok so there are these magical coffins some vamps use, usually vampires that used to be wizards, but they are enchanted so that those who lye in them are able to dream" I said hoping that he would not need any further explanation because I myself was not an expert on the enchanted coffins.

"Dream, unless your vampires have found away around the sleeping thing I find it highly unlikely that they can dream" he told me again in that tone that I wasn't sure if he was mocking me.

"They found a way; magic remember" I smirked.

"But why would we need to dream?" he asked.

"I don't know sorry, maybe they thought if you could work through your subconscious issues like most people do during dreams you guys wouldn't be so emotional" I said defiantly mocking and he laughed

"I know a few vampires that would probably benefit from one of these." He lent down and kissed me again, and I inhaled his refreshing smell, our kiss intensified his tongue running over my teeth. Though I knew that I could continue to kiss him for many hours and enjoy it I pulled away not wanting for our relationship to move to fast.

"Aren't you parent's home? I mean I wouldn't want my first meeting with them to be them catching me snogging their son out the front of their house" he laughed, took my hand and lead me for the front door opening and leading me into his house.

I wasn't expecting them to be standing there to greet us as soon as we walked through the door, all three of them with large smiles on their faces. My eyes drew quickly to the largest in the room, who I presumed was Honi, because of his large build, and what seemed like native American features. He had short black hair and big brown eyes; I wonder what his wolf form would look like. There was a blond male vampire, who was very attractive, as well as a female one with an hour glass figure and a heart shaped face.

"Carlisle, Esme, Honi this Harry. Harry these are my parents" Edward told me squeezing my hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said nervously, squeezing Edwards hand back.

"You don't have to be nervous Harry, we've been expecting you" said the female; Esme. She walked up to me and gave me a hug, tearing our hand apart. As she pulled away from the hug she began to talk again "These are my husbands Carlisle, and Honiahaka." She said pointing to each of them in turn. Carlisle stepped forward putting his hand forward for me to shake which I did.

"Sir" I greeted while shaking his hand

"Please call me Carlisle" he said,

"and call me Honi, easier on the tongue" said the American Indian stepping forward to shake my hand which I did. After that we stood there in silence for a long time.

"Can I get you anything Harry?" asked Esme after the long pause breaking the silence.

"No I'm alright" I said, reaching for Edwards hand again. The dreading silence swept over us again, I didn't know where to look so I kept my eyes at the floor.

"Well this awkward" said Honi, which made us all laugh, and somehow that broke the Awkwardness, and we began to talk.

**A/N OKAY SO I HAVE A FEW IDEAS ON WHERE TO GO FROM HERE BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO BE PUT IN LET ME KNOW**

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED **

**THANKYOU **


	9. Chapter 9

HARRY POV

We had been talking for about an hour trivial stuff about the wizarding world, though they already know of it, Snape had only given them basic details of the community, and the workings of it, no details about it.

"Enough of this talk about the magic community I want to get to know Harry. So what brought you to Forks?" asked Esme, as she sat very close next to me in the lounge chair that she had ushered me too in their sitting room.

"Um the fact that it was small and I thought that it wouldn't have any members of the magical community residing here." They laughed at this.

"Why did you want to get away from magic?" asked Honiahaka

"Umm well I was somewhat of a celebrity there and being a celebrity didn't quite agree with me" I said I really didn't want to tell them about the war not wanting them to think less of me.

"You're very young to be a celebrity, your parents let you become famous so young, and where are they I know that I'm still a mess if any of the kids move away, surely they are worried?" asked Esme

"Um my parents died when I was only a baby" I tell them, and Esme looked away, obviously apologetic about mention my parents.

"I'm sorry." She said

"Thats alright, you had no way of knowing" I tell her.

"How did they die? If you don't mind me asking?" asked Carlisle

"Ummm... "I began but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the rest of the family entering. Esme who was still sitting next to me stands up to great her children coming home from school.

"Harry" Alice said dancing into the room and jumping into the chair that Esme had just left, wrapping her arms around me giving me a friendly hug.

"What are we all talking about?" asked Emmet dragging Rosalie into the room "Please tell me we are up to my favourite time of introductions called. Drum roll please" banging on his thighs continuously in a drum roll "Lets embarrass Edward by telling embarrassing stories about him" he boomed in laughter.

"Yes that is exactly what time it is Emmet" I laugh, "So sit down and please tell me you have photos for these stories?" everyone in the room giggles.

"No, its not that time" Alice said looking at me "Harry is going to tell us about his life at Hogwarts, and the war"

How the hell did she know about the war, and why would she bring it up, surely she knows that I wouldn't want to talk about it. "It's alright Harry, you can trust us, actually after what ever you have to tell us it seems that we become closer" Alice said, and maybe she was right this might bring me closer to Edward but it could also be bad for us.

"Are you sure?" I ask her

"Yes"

"where do I start?"

"From the beginning, I want to know about your entire life" says Edward.

"My birthday is on the 31st of July, and I was born 17 years ago, to Lily and James Potter." I stopped there not knowing how to continue

"How did they die?" asked Carlisle he seemed very curious about their death, but I was thankful for the question it prevented me from having to think of how to verbalise it.

"Your parents are dead?" asked Rosalie

"Yes, they were killed when I was 15 months old. You see when I was born there was a dark wizard that was after me, they died protecting me. He killed them both but when it came to me his curse rebounded and hit him."

"Why was he after you?" asked Jasper.

"when I was born a prophecy was told, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" _" they nodded in understanding.

"The prophecy referred to two people, myself and a friend of mine Neville Longbottom, though when Lord Voldemort, which was the name of the dark wizard after me. Anyway when voldemort came to kill me he marked me" I stopped there, I could feel tears welling in my eyes; I always got emotional talking about my parents.

"After their death, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, with their child Dudley. They were very abusive, they didn't feed me, and beat me, and on a few occasions." I couldnt continue I had never told anyone this much about my experience with the Dursley.

"What did they do Harry?" asked Edward, anger building under the surface of him.

"On several occasions after they hadn't feed me for a few days, or I was bruised and couldn't move from a beating. They tied me to my bed and... And..." I couldnt continue

"What did they do Harry?" asked Edward again not hiding his anger, he obviously knew where this was going.

"They sold me out to some men from the neighborhood." Tears streamed down my face. Edward let out a scream standing up and throwing the coffee table that was in front of us across the room and through a window.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM" he screamed.

"They're already dead, I killed them"

**A/N ok so I hope u like the new chapter I'll explain more in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

"You killed them?" asked Edward "How?"

"I hadn't eaten in nearly four days when he came in to tie me up. My uncle was always the one that came in to tie me up, my aunt not strong enough to do it. I was to weak to fight him, as he tied me he told me:

***FLASHBACK***

"Your in for a treat tonight boy" I didn't understand what he meant by that, "and make sure you scream he likes that sort of thing."

I lie there for along time waiting for whoever it was to come in. I must of fell asleep because the next think I knew the squeak of the floor boards just inside my room woke me up.

"Ello 'Arry" I knew who it was from just those first two word, the one I thought was my best friend, the one I thought was a brother was in my room. I hoped that he was there to rescue me.

"Ron, untie me quickly I got to get out of here" it came out more like a beg than the order I was aiming for.

"Now why would I do that?" he sneered. "You're right where I want you" fear swept through me. I knew that Ron had had a little envy crush on me for a few years but I didn't think it would come to this.

"I told you that you were in for a treat, one of your own kind, wants a piece of that arse, and he has the money to prove it?" said my uncle from the door. "I'll leave you too it then" he said a he closed the door.

"Where'd you get the money from Ron? You don't have any?" I asked

"Well you gave me that key to yours didn't you, for emergencies." He chuckled. "Now shut up or I'll have to gag you" this was a side to Ron that I had never seen, and one that I wish I never had seen.

He de-robed and climbed on top of me, ripping the back of my pants off, so that my rear was completely naked.

"Remember to scream" he whispered in my ear, that when it happened when that thing inside snapped.

"No you remember to scream" I said. Magic flowed out of me live a wave of anger throwing Ron off of me and it hitting the roof then falling on the floor. I had never really used wandless magic before, but my heightened emotions aloud me to use it. The straps tying me down burst into flames and burnt away. I walked to Ron stepping over him as I exited out the door. The flame from the straps burning my entire room in seconds fuelled by the residual magic, I collected my trunk from under the stairs before exiting the house, my uncle and aunt trying to stop me but my magic slamming them against the wall and holding them there.

When I got out side I turned around to have one final look at the house where I had spent many nights being tortured, raped and starved

"Go to hell" I whispered, and that's when it happened the entire building exploded into a giant fireball, everyone inside dead in seconds.

***End of Flashback***

"So is that why you wanted to get away from the magical world, they blamed you for their deaths?" asked Honi

"No they didn't blame me, they understood even Ron's family understood and didn't blame me. They still needed me to kill Voldemort. This happened in my just before my 7th year at Hogwarts, my school."

I explained to them over the next hour my adventures at Hogwarts, facing voldemort in the first year, the chamber of secrets in the second, meeting the reason my parents were dead as well as my godfather, the triwizard tournament and the rise of voldemort, the forming of Dumbledore's army and fighting death eaters the death of Dumbledore and finally finding and destroying the Horcruxes and the finally battle between the light and evil.

"Many people died in that battle, family, friends, lovers"

"Lovers?" Edward growled

"Don't worry, ancient history Edward"

"So the battle is why you left?" Jasper asked "post traumatic stress?"

"No the battle was what I was trained to do since I was 11, finally killing the dark lord was a relief no more having to fight, I could finally have some fun. So that is exactly what I did, I had fun, drinking, partying, prostitutes."

They were all surprised by the prostitutes comment.

"You used Prostitutes?" asked Emmet "what was that like?" which got him a slap in the arm from Rosalie.

"Yes, it was actually these prostitutes that made me realise I was a Veela. You see I decided to celebrate my birthday with a few of my favourite girls and when I couldn't... umm... when I couldn't..." I used my hands to prompt on but no one understood what I meant "When I couldn't get it up" that comment got a big booming laughter from Emmet and again he received a slap from Rosalie. "That's when I did research and found out of my Veela heritage and how it had lived again"

"When the ministry of magic had found out that I was Veela they published it all over the papers and radios, there wasn't a wizard who didnt know that I needed a mate or id die"

"Die?" asked Rosalie

"If a Veela doesn't find their mates they die" I said "its just one of those things we have no control over"

"That's so sad." Esme and Alice said together.

"So did you leave because the world found out you were Veela?" asked Carlisle

"Yes it was the reason, I was attacked for it, people wishing for me to be their mates and I couldn't get a moment of privacy so I finally ran. I choose America because it has the smallest magical community, and the name Forks stood out to me so I decided to come here, thinking I wouldn't run into anything magical or mythological." I laughed "I guess I was wrong" and they joined in laughing.

Edward who had been standing since his anger spat and throwing the coffee table through the window, finally came back and sat down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for being open with us and no one will ever hurt you again" and I believed him, the way he promised it made me feel instantly safe, more safe then I had in many years.

**A/N there is another chapter, remember reviews are needed if I don't get the reviews I'll think no one wants to read it so ill stop writing it. **


	11. Chapter 11

EDWARD POV

Harry still had tears rolling down his face; he had lived such a hard life, for someone so young he has experienced too much pain in his short life. After he finished his story I carried him up to my room so that he would have some privacy.

"This is where you realise that I'm used and broken and return me" he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, I was falling in love with him, or was in love with him. I don't know if the fact that I knew we would end in love is making the process speed up.

"Because you don't want a mate with a fucked up life" he said

"Hey, that's your past, and under the same circumstances I would have done the same things."

"Why? Why are you so understanding?" he asked staring directly at me "Why aren't you running from the room screaming? I've killed people Edward, killed them in cold blood because I was told to. That would send anyone out of the room never to look at me again" he was emotional and yelling now.

"Because what you have done, I have done. You don't think I haven't killed people before?" he asked "If anyone should be running out of the room screaming it should be you." I tell him back "I'm a monster Harry, you are not. You did what you did because you had too. I have no excuse" he was shaking his head

"I don't believe you, the fact that your sorry for what you did means that you are better than me" he jumped of the bed "I don't feel sorry for killing, and that drives me mad that the fact that I think killing was the only option, and that I'd kill all them again if I had too"

"You were at war you had to do what you did, to kill the evil that was killing all your friends and those who you consider your family."

"Not just those I killed in the war"

"Who? The Dursleys?"

"And Ron"

"They abused you, he was going to rape you, you did it to survive"

"I didn't have to kill them, I could have just left, I didn't have to kill them" he said starting to cry again.

"Look you did what you did there is no taking it back, but no one blames you for what you did, anyone else would have done it if they could have"

"Just drop it ok?" and I nod, sitting next to him and wrapping my arms around me,

"Harry why are you so cold?" he was to cold for a human, was the house not heated probably but Esme always made sure that the house would be warm enough in case we had unexpected visitors.

"It's the Veela bond" he tells me

"I don't understand, how does a bond make you cold?" I didn't understand much about magic but I didn't think that it would lower my body temperature.

"My body is preparing me to become a vampire"

"WHAT?"

**A/N OK SO THIS WAS A WEIRD LITTLE CHAPTER THAT IM NOT SURE IS VERY GOOD, I KNOW THAT THERE HAS BEEN ALOT OF INFOMATION IN THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS BUT I SWEAR THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE LAST FOR A WHILE, AND WE WILL GET MORE OF A STORY LINE HAPPENING..**


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY POV

"WHAT?" he yelled really loudly "WHAT DO YOU MEAN VAMPIRE?"

"Calm down Edward, its part of being a Veela. We become what our mates need, if our mate is fifteen we become fifteen, if they are seventy we become seventy, if our mates is immortal we never die. So if our mate is Vampire our body begins to make the changes to become one."

"What? How? That's impossible? You're going to die?" he was babbling and stressing over something.

"Edward calm down, my body only changes as much as it can, I will become cold, skin begins to harden, and I will get stronger and faster, but I wont change completely until a vampire bites me and the venom is passed on" he seemed to calm down after this "So calm down, we have a long time before anything happens" I explain to him "so let it drop"

"No, I'm not going to let you die. We will find a way to stop this. I promise you that" he said

"Edward I'm going to die someday if you don't change me" I tell him

"I won't do it" she shakes his head pouting reminding me of Teddy; Tonks and Lupins child.

"Then I'll get someone else to do it"

"No you won't. Why? Why would you need to change?"

"As I've said, we turn into what our mates need, and because your a vampire my magic registers that I'll need to become on, so its making these changes to minimise the pain I would have to go through if I was mortal." I tried to explain.

"But you said that if their mate was immortal then they would become immortal. Why can't you just change into that?" he seriously didn't want me to become vampire.

"Ok 1) my body cant change into immortal because there is no immortals around to copy their magic into me. And 2) if I wanted to stay living with you and I was turned into an immortal you and your family wouldn't be able to resist my blood, its known as liquid gold to vampires." I told him "No vampire in 100 metres of me would be able to resist sinking their fangs into my neck.

"Let's just drop this ok, talk about it again another time. This relationship is moving way to fast so we should just slow it down a bit." I tell him, because it was true, I had never told anyone as much as I had told him today and I wanted to have fun, instead of these serious convocations.

"Ok, that's guess that's for the best" he said looking a little sad, I knew that he was a lot further into this relationship than I was but I guess vampires were just like that. "I'll take you home I guess, where do you live?"

"No" I say shaking my head "You're not taking me home, you're taking me on a date" I say smiling

"I am?"

"Yes you are, somewhere nice, romantic, somewhere we can have so fun" he laughs;

"I think I know the right place" he said dropping the anger and smiling back, I head towards the door opening it,

"Lead the way" and he walks out of door.

"This place is nice" I say, he had lead me to a local restaurant. It was a cute themed one, set as a 1920's dance joint, with a complete jazz band in traditional wear. The bar was for over the over twenty one, but Edward had informed me that he could get something for me, with one of his fake ID's. There were waiters dressed up and a cigarette girl walking around.

"Come here often?" I asked him.

"Some, though I can't eat or drink anything I enjoy the atmosphere, it's very authentic, the 20's were one of my favourite decades." I laughed at him.

The waiter came and but a bowl of pumpkin soup in front of me. As I ate he talked, about his family, explaining how everyone came to reside in the family, and how they seemed to fit. I finished eating my soup;

"Did you want something else?" he asked me

"No the soup was enough" I say, it was it was great soup.

"But it was only an entree, surely that's not enough?" he was worried about me and I thought it was sweet.

"Um years of not eating has sort of shrunk my stomach so it doesn't take a lot to fill me" I look away in shame; I always hated telling people why I didn't eat much.

"Hey don't worry about it" he said taking my hand from across the table. "I get it. So if you aren't going to eat anything more how about we dance?" I look over at the dance floor, with couples dancing on it, some old some young, but none of them two men.

"Is that going to be alright?" I say looking around at everyone.

"Only one way to find out" he stands up and drags me to the dance floor by the hand he was still holding across the table. When we reached the dance floor he moved my hand down to his shoulder, as I placed the one that I still had at my side to intertwine with the one behind his neck. His hands moving to my hips, as the music changes from an upbeat jazz song to a slow one.

"Some how I think you planned this?" I giggle

"Planned what?" he said pretending to be innocent.

"The change of music as soon as we get up to dance?"

"I may have saw the play list in the sax players head"

We dance for a few songs, my head coming to rest on his chest as we sway to the music. I didn't realise until Edward was calling my name that I had fallen asleep dancing with him.

"Harry, Harry" he said shaking me a little, me jumping a little as a suprise.

"Sorry?" I ask looking up at him, wide eyed a little, wondering what I missed.

"Let me take you home, you've been dead on your feet for a few songs now" he said

"Ok" I say, he semi-helps me/semi-carry me to the car, paying the check on the way out. I must have fallen asleep again because I wake up just as he pulls up outside my new house. It wasn't really a house more a small cottage, just outside town, just in walking distance of the middle of town and the school, It was important that it was walking distance since I didn't have car to use, though now with Edward I doubt I'll have to drive anywhere.

"I'd invite you in for coffee, but I know you can't drink any" I smile opening the car door, "Geez it going to be even harder to invite you in for sex cause of that... I'll have to think of something else." I hope out and close the door, hoping that that would be the last word, but him being vampire didn't understand and demanded an explanation about the coffee sex comment.

"Inviting someone in for coffee is a way for muggles to invite someone in for sex, haven't you ever seen a romantic comedy movie?" I ask

"I don't get out to the movies much, I find it lonely to sit there all alone." He tells me and I feel sorry for him he has had no company to go to the movies with in years, with everyone else in his family coupled up I doubt that there was much Edward time for them.

"Well that will be our next date; I'll take you to the movies"

"You mean I'll take you to see a movie?" he said

"Well you'll probably have to drive because I don't have a car, but my shout I have plenty of money Edward" he nodded knowing that I'd fight him on that topic.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said, and I nod in agreement,

"see you then" and with that he leaned down and gave me a kiss, only a small and gentle one but loving.

"Bye" he whispered and before I could move he had let go of my hand that he had taken while we kissed, and was back in the car turning the engine off. I stood there and watch where his car had left for many moments after it was long from view before finally taking out my keys and letting myself into the house.

**A/N sorry that it took me so long for the next chapter but I've been lazy, I hope that you enjoy and I promise I will get as many chapters as I can done as fast as I can **

**THANKYOU**


	13. Chapter 13

EDWARD POV

The best day of my life, the strangest day of my life; I had found the love of my life but he wasn't what I was expecting. I wasn't expecting someone so scared not physically but mentally, abuse, rape, a war he had a hard life I just hope that falling in love with me won't cause more trouble for him.

"So how was your date?" asked Honi when I walked into the house.

"It was fantastic" I said leaning against the wall just outside lounge, with Honi and Emmet the only two in the room wolf whistling at what they thought was my "Big goofy infatuated smile" "Isn't it the wolfs bed time?" I asked, this was an on going joke with us, him being the only being in the house that actually slept.

"Oh you are so original Edward only been using that joke for what?" he said sarcastically "40 years is it?"

"About that" I said smiling leaving the two of them booming in laughter.

"Edward comes in here" yelled Alice from her room, wasn't expecting to open the door to find herself and Jasper both naked on their bed, they were both very attractive but it was still a surprise.

"Geez can you two cover it up please?" I said turning around, and they pulled a sheet up to cover their private areas, though Jasper leaving his from the waste up exposed.

"How was your date?" Alice asked

"It was good" I said wondering if everyone would ask me this before I get to my room.

"Did Harry enjoy the dancing?" she asked

"Like you don't know the answer to that already?" said Jasper, which she giggled at.

"Yes he liked it, I'm going to my room now" I said leaving quickly before anymore questions, I quietly walked down the hall past Carlisle study hoping that no one would hear me.

"Edward can you come in here please?" said Carlisle from his study, taking a deep breath not cause I needed it to calm my nerves, more out of force of habitat of annoyance, as I open the door.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"How was your evening with Harry?"he asked, another.

"It was pleasant how has your evening been?" I ask hoping to change the subject.

"It was quite nice, Rosalie and Esme are hunting, and Honiahaka and Emmet have been watching sports all night and well Alice and Jasper have been umm..."

"I know what they have been up to, I was in their room just before and lets just say they were still...recovering" he nodded looking awkward and not knowing what to say. We made small talk for a few minutes before I quickly excused myself and made my way to my room.

Though me and Harry had only know each other for only a day, I missed him night time usually went quite fast, with me doing homework or doing something to occupy my time but tonight all I could do was think of Harry, and how cute his smile was. I was acting like a teen girl with a crush, but I didn't care, I was madly falling for Harry so it didn't matter, I don't care how I was acting like I'm happier than I had been in a while.

When dawn finally came, I showered quickly got dressed quickly and drove to Harry's place, sitting in the car outside his house waiting for him to wake up. He mumbled in his sleep in the end room of the cottage, I could see his toe through the badly closed curtains.

It was another hour before the alarm went off next to his bed, he groaned and muttered something and the alarm stoped after a large bang, which I assumed was the alarm clock being slammed against the wall by a spell. Ten minutes later when I realised that he wouldn't be getting up, I knew that he was going to be late so I decided to go and help him.

HARRY POV

I loved sleep, I had never really slept well in my life, Dursley's house never seemed safe, and Hogwarts was always filled with other people and the threat of voldemort but finally I found somewhere safe where I could let go and sleep an entire night. So I did try and catch up trying to get as much sleep as I could, since joining the muggle world I had repair my alarm clock every morning, just wasn't as sturdy as my dorm mates, it didn't matter how hard I had thrown them against the wall they did break and wouldn't leave me alone.

"Harry, sweetie its time to get up, you'll be late if you don't get up soon" said a voice that I recognised but it didn't quite register who it was until he lays a small kiss to my lips.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes dear it's me, and you need to get up." I could feel his weight move off the bed. "I'll go make you some coffee" I rolled over to fall back to sleep like I did most mornings after waking up the first few times before realising that Edward was in my house, why was he in my house? I didn't get drunk last night and slept with him did I? No I remember the entire night; this was probably some vampire thing.

It takes my most of my energy to drag myself out of bed; I had no caffeine in my system. I quickly put my robe on to head out to my small little kitchen where Edward was searching through my cupboards.

"What are you looking for? Why are you here so early? No wait why are you hear full stop?" I ask

"I'm looking for coffee. I'm here because it's time for you to get up for school. And I'm here to take you to school" he explained.

"There's no coffee in there, there's none in the house" I tell him heading towards the cupboards he was going through, grabbing a small wooden box that contained my tea, that had about triple the caffeine thanks to a few extra ingredients I added, courtesy to my knowledge of potions.

"No coffee?" he asked shocked "I thought all you humans needed coffee"

"I'm English, we don't really drink coffee I get all the caffeine from tea" I said. "Now stand there and be quite I have to get ready"

Which he did, he didn't even move I made tea drank it, went for a shower, got dressed in very tight jeans (to give Edward a little something to look at) and a plain white shirt and a sweater, I got all my books into my book bag, and headed down stairs to see Edward standing in exactly the same spot.

"Edward... Edward... oh for merlins sake; Edward I'm ready are you going to take me to school or am I walking in this dreadful weather?" he still refused to move, I knew he was playing a joke on me vampires were well known for their bizarre senses of humour. "If you don't move in the next three seconds you're not going to get a hug or a kiss or anything out of me today, not a thing" I threatened he still didn't move so I started to count "one...two...threeeeeeeeee." I was swept of my feet as I said three, Edward's lips crushing against mine.

"I knew you'd cave" I said as he put me down. "Come on, I want to get to know Alice a little more before school" taking his head and we walked out side to his car. As we arrived in the car park at school people began to stare at the car.

God it was only yesterday that I meet Edward, our bizarre meeting, out first kiss in front of the entire cafeteria, outing us, we were probably all ready the new gossip of the school everyone would know who we are and what we did.

"It'll be alright, I wont let anything hurt you" he said squeezing my hand before opening his door and stepping out.

**A/N OK HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER IT IS A STRANGE CHAPTER AND I DONT KNOW WHY I WROTE IT, I PROMISE THAT ILL GET INTO A GOOD STORYLINE SOON, **

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED, **

**THANKYOU**


	14. Chapter 14

HARRY POV

It was a discomfort being at school, everyone staring at us as we walked through the halls of the school making a hole in the crowd, all of them not wanting to get in the way. Edward seemed at ease as he walked, he had probably been through many schools throughout his vampiric lifetime and didn't care what mortal teens thought.

"Everyone is staring at us" I said reaching for his hand for comfort.

"No they're all probably staring at you, in those very tight jeans" he said

"You think they work on me?" I asked "I didn't know if they suited me?" I smiled flirtatiously

"Well they are defiantly working for me" he said with a smirk, I stopped and turned to look into his eyes,

"You like them on me?" I said reaching up kissing him,

"Yes I do" he said.

"He'd probably prefer them off you" boomed Emmet's voice from behind me. I quickly turn to see the rest of the Cullen family standing behind me, I didn't notice them sneak up behind me.

"Emmet!" yelled Rosalie slapping Emmet in the arm.

"WHAT? He knows that it's true" he giggled. I could feel the blush burning in my cheeks, which only made Emmet laugh louder. I was hoping to talk to Alice before school but that didn't happen when the bell finally rang for first period. I had English first period, which was the easiest of the day. I remember yesterday when Alice had said that I had one of the Vamps in every one of my classes. This actually meant that I had either her or Edward in my class because the others where in the year above, except gym which was a mixed class with the seniors as well.

"Come on Harry we have English now" said Alice dancing over and taking my hand, leading me down the hall.

"Bye" I called to Edward as our hands were ripped apart by Alice's strength.

"So I saw that you wanted to talk to me?" she asked "What about?" she asked with a smirk.

"Like you don't already know?" I said,

"Humour me" she said with a smile "I want to hear it from your mouth" she said with a giant smirk spreading across it.

"Ok, well I was wondering... if you know... you want to be friends?" I asked quickly.

"Oh I already know that we are going to be the best of friends" she giggled, dragging me further down the hall, taking me to my English class.

We sat next to each other in the back of the English class passing notes to each other getting to know each other. I casted a quick glamour spell over the paper so that no one that wasn't us could read them. I had Latin next with Alice again that I flew through, and then algebra with Edward. It was horrid I couldn't concentrate the entire class on maths, but the hand that was placed on my knee.

It was lunch in the cafeteria, one day since meeting Edward had passed, he lead me through the cafeteria to his normal table to sitting down with his siblings.

"So Harry when did you realise you were gay?" asked Rosalie just out of the blue.

"Um... I never really thought of myself as gay... I was actually quite straight until seeing Edward" I told them, which was true, I hadn't even noticed another man's body until meeting my mate.

"Oh really?" she asked "Eddie here hasn't been gay for very long, have you Ed?" she continued.

"Really?" I asked

"I suppose I've always been it, I just was born in a different era and didn't understand it, and then all of it was seen as evil in society until recently. I didn't tell anyone until Honi joined the family and i saw that it was ok to see two men together and happy." I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

The rest of the day went on without a glitch; I went to biology and health class and finally gym. All three classes had Edward, then both of them in health and finally Emmet in gym.

"Don't hurt him ok?" he said randomly while playing badminton.

"What?"

"Don't hurt Edward. He has waited so long for you to come along he doesn't need you ripping out his heart, and trust me when I tell you if you do, ill rip yours out... Understand" he asked

"I understand, but let me tell you something." I said "being a Veela means that I can't rip out his heart, I can't stop loving him, and if he stops loving me I die. We are connected, and there is no breaking that."

"Ok" he said, "Now come on pick up the game shortie, you're hopeless." He laughed out.

Emmet was easy to get on with, he was light and fun and always making jokes and insults which I repaid with my own brand of payouts. We got on like a house on fire.

***THREE MONTHS LATER***

Life was great, the best it had been in my entire life. I was happy with Edward, I found a family that so openly accepted me and loved me. I got on with all of them even Rosalie who Edward had told me didn't get along with anyone, though we didn't talk about a lot we still got along especially when Alice dragged us along shopping.

"Harry he'll be back" said Alice pumping her shoulder against to mine as we left school on Friday afternoon, Edward had gone hunting with Rosalie, Esme, and Emmet for the weekend up in Canda.

"I know I just miss him" I said, we were planning a girls night just the two of us stay up late; well I would shed stay up all night.

"Ok so we never decided whose place to host tonight at, your or mine" asked Alice.

"Lets go mine, your house doesn't have a lot of privacy besides Carlisle and Honi have the house to themselves tonight don't want to interrupt"

"Oh don't worry they probably wont do anything, they sometimes do but they usually wait for all three of them to be there to have sex" she said, like I wanted to know that.

"Ok to much information on your parents sex life. And I still say mine" I secretly had a surprise from her, which I had secretly ordered through the local magic store a special kind of food that vampires could eat to suppress their hunger it was shaped like normal food but as the vampires chewed on it turned into their favourite kind of blood. I had gotten Chips, Ice cream, and pop corn for her to eat tonight.

"Ok come on then" she said leading me towards her car. We joked all the way home about people at school, but mostly we talked about what we were going to do that night. We rounded the corner onto my street and that's when we noticed it, my home, and the one place in this world that actually felt like home in years was in flames. Alice stopped the car down the street a little to watch, I dove out of my car running down to my house, or at least that was what I was trying to do before Alice was holding me back falling to the ground.

I sat there crying in Alice's arms watching as my home burnt to the ground.

**A/N OK SO HERES THE NEXT UPDATE THE STORY STARTS TO GET BETTER HERE, LIKE WHOSE CHASSING HIM AND THE MINISTRY...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

EDWARD POV

I was crouched behind a boulder, we were hunting a bear, I huge one at that. Emmet called dibs on it, but the rule was whoever got it first, got to eat it. I was about to pounce when the cell phone in my pocket began to vibrate. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket, Alice's number flashed across the screen.

"Yes Alice?" I said hitting the talk button.

"You need to get back now" she said quickly "Harry's house was just burnt down, and he couldn't use magic to do anything about it, he's freaking out thinking the ministry has found him, he says he has to leave" she rambled on and I could tell that she was stressed.

"Ok I'm leaving now" I said, jumping up

"Look here Edward I got the bear" Emmet teased, at that moment I didn't really care I needed to get back to the car to drive.

"I don't care; I got to get back something's happening with Harry. Alice just rang and something happened with his house and fire, and his freaking out, so if you don't mind can you we go?"he nodded and he we meet with the others on the way back to the car.

The next several hours speeding our way back to forks I couldn't help but wonder what had happened, and if he was alright. Arriving back in Forks we drove past Harrys Cottage completely burnt to the ground. The sight of his cottage made me get out and run. I had discovered that their was a short cut in between our two houses through the woods from the back of his cottage, I could get to out house faster by running.

I reached the side of our house and jumped through the open window of Rosalie's and Emmet's room,

"Alice!" I screamed running down the stairs.

"In here" she yelled from the lounge, I ran in to see Harry asleep on the couch, Carlisle and Honiahaka in the room as well.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"He was becoming quite agitated and I had to sedate him, it took a lot to get him down I think either the magic or the vampiric change is making it harder, I still don't know how that works by the way, I'm thinking it got to do with...."

"Now isn't the time Carlisle!" I yell at him, I knew that I was being harsh; Carlisles quizzical nature is one of the reasons I stayed with him so long, and one of the reasons I loved him and made me feel like he was my father, but now wasn't the time for him to be giving me another lecture on how the world works. "Alice, tell me exactly what happened" I said, moving to Harry sitting behind him and placing his head in my lap.

"We were heading for him place after school we were going to have a sleep over, and you know hangout but when we turned into his street we saw his house on fire, umm he jumped out of the car and I had to stop him running into the fire, he cried as the house burnt, umm he even tried after a while to stop the inferno with magic but it wouldn't work, he said that that meant that it was started by magic or something like that, he wasn't making much sense he was rambling I drove him back here, and he got worse and was having a panic attack when Carlisle realised that it was probably be best to sedate him instead of letting him work himself into a heart attack."

"Ok, umm how long will he be out for?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, probably not much longer he's been out for a few hours and I think he'll come through soon enough"

We all sat there in silence, I hardly moved at all besides my thumb that rubbing his temple. Two hours later he began to stir and wake. His eyes very slowly fluttered open, his pupils dilating from the sudden assault of light. He mumbled a little before saying something comprehensible

"Edward?" he said groggily,

"Yeah honey I'm here" I confirm wiping the hair from his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Your house it..." he cut me off

"Ohhhh Merlin, it burnt down, oh god I remember they found me I gotta move, I gotta get out of here" he said trying to pull himself off the couch to move, but I didn't allow him to holding him down on the couch so he didn't get up.

"No your not going anywhere, at least not until you tell us what's going on?"

"The fire wouldn't be quenched with magic, which means that it was started by magic, which means the ministry has found me" tears began to form in his eyes "That's why I have to leave"

"No your not leaving, I don't care who is coming we will protect you" I tell him.

"No you have no idea how powerful they are, just promise me something always love me, never love again if you do I'll die" I went to talk but he put a hand over my mouth. "I'm doing this for you, I love you" he was crying as he disappeared with a loud pop.

**A/N OK SO HERE IS A SMALL CHAPTER, REVIEW PLEASE, IF PEOPLE STOP REVIEWING I'LL THINK PEOPLE DONT LIKE IT, SO ILL STOP WRITTING**


	16. Chapter 16

HARRY POV

There was three things I was sure of,

I was in love with Edward, and he was the only one I would ever love.

Some one was after me, most likely the ministry, but I'm not sure, but someone powerful.

And finally that I have to leave my family to protect them.

After I apparated away, I had no where in the U.S where I could go, so I went to the one place I could, I travelled back to the England back to the place I ran from, I knew that the Weasleys wouldn't dob me into the ministry. I arrive just outside the burrow the enchantments and protection spells were still active from the war. I walked into the ward slowly.

"Harry?" I heard some scream from inside that I knew was Ginny, I hadn't seen her since becoming a Veela knowing that she would try and imprint on me. She ran out the door and forced her way into my arms. "I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

"Good Ginny, are your parents home?"

"Um mum is, dads still at work" she huffed when I didn't pay immediate attention to her life. She still had her arms around me even though the hug I gave her was only momentary.

"Can I talk to her please?" I said, prying her arms open.

"Sure" she said walking back towards the house. "What was with that? I know that we aren't meant to be but you were fine with us hugging just as friends?"

"I found my mate Ginny, and human contact with someone that I used to be in love with feels like betrayal" I told her, which was partly the truth, but also cause I knew that our "Friendship" hugs was a way that Ginny tried to get the two of us back together.

"You found your mate" she screeched trying to sound happy, but was obviously surprised, disappointed and angry.

"Yeah they're great" I said, not wanting to push her.

"Mum!!!!!" she screamed "You'll never guess whose here?" she screamed again, she rounded the corner, wearing her traditional house wear,

"Harry dear, you've come back" she came and hugged me kissing me on the forehead.

"Hi Molly" please sit. "I'll make your favourite, well done steak and veg" she said waiving her hand and summoning steak and vegetables the veggies preparing themselves.

"If you're making steak I like it rare now, quite rare actually" I said. She gave me a confused look.

"Since when?" she asked.

"I've just acquired the taste I guess"

"But blood used to make you all squeamish" she said her arm still around me, "and why are you so cold?" she asked, pulling away from me.

"It's a long story?" I said sitting down at her large kitchen table.

"Harry James Potter" she began "You know that that line isn't going to work, now tell us?" she sort of asked sort of demanded.

"Well I found my mate" I began,

"Merlin Harry, by the way you were acting I thought it was something bad. Who is she? Where is she? Why isn't she with you?" I always hated how Molly pried into my private life, yes at one point I did consider her family, and I guess she still does but leaving Edward was the one of the hardest things I've done and I didn't really want to bring it to the surface. Though I knew I had to tell them, If I did it might actually prevent Ginny of clinging to me.

"Well first it's a he, not a she" I told them.

"I didn't know you were gay?" shrieked Ginny, though I knew she was trying to sound compassionate.

"I wasn't, I was completely straight until I meet Edward, that's his name. So I guess im not really gay, I'm more Edsexual" I told them.

"That's great Harry, I can see how your face lights up when you mention his name" said Molly. "But why isn't he with you?"

"Umm.... My house in America burnt down, arson, magical arson. I knew someone found me, either the ministry trying to force me back to England, or the remaining Death Eaters trying to kill me. So I left for his protection" I could feel tears form in my eyes though I held them back.

"Merlin!" she began "I'll ask around the order to see if they know anything in the ministry but I don't think they much care anymore about you Harry, after you left more stories began to come out about other Heroes from the war, for example there was a story about me killing Bella LeStrange" I nodded I wished that it was the ministry cause I knew if it was them once I was back in their care they would stop attacks but if it was death eaters they'd never stop.

"so it has to be death Eaters then" I said.

"Sorry Harry but that's unlikely as well" started Ginny. "Everyone that is suspected of being a death eater, aren't aloud to travel. It's actually quite bad the amount of people that can't travel, Draco's been put on the list and he was helping us through the war"

"Okay enough" screeched Molly "Harry has come back to us, and there is no need for depressing convocation. I'm going to cook a nice meal and we will invite Hermoine over, she'll be dying to see you" with that she started cooking and Ginny bounced off to the lounge room to floo Hermoine.

"So you know you never answered the original question you know?" said Ginny as she walked back into the room.

"What question would that be Gin?" I said.

"Why you like your meat rare now and why you are so cold" she said placing a hand on my cheek. "You're like half the temp you should be."

"Well you see, ummm" I didn't know how to tell them I was going to be a vampire "Edward, isn't a wizard and well cause we Veela's turn into, umm what out mates need..." Merlin this was hard to say.

"Merlins Beard, he's a werewolf" blurted Ginny, "It makes sense, you know the whole raw meat thing" she screamed.

"But not the cold Ginny" I told her "He's a vampire" silence swallowed the room, no one moved no one talked, only sound was the sizzling butter in the pan.

**A/N SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE BEEN BUSY**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE... UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN**

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED A LITTLE FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK AND WHERE YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD GO **

**THANKS**


	17. Chapter 17

EDWARD POV

I didn't know what to do, Harry had left me, just disappeared, telling me that he was leaving to protect me, what the hell does that mean I'm an immortal vampire not much would be able to kill me.

"Edward, Edward" said Honi smacking me a few across my face. "Eddie!" I finally moved from my statue state to look him in the eye. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Am I alright?!" I started getting louder, "Of course I'm not alright you stupid mutt" I regretted what I was saying, but I couldn't help it, "THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LEAVES ME, AND YOU ASK ME IF IM ALRIGHT?"

"Edward calm down" said Carlisle, I know I should have calmed down but I couldn't get my emotions in check.

"Calm, why the hell should I" I threw the couch across the room, barely missing Alice's head. I could hear the rest of the family pulling the car into the drive way, though I didn't care I swooped around the lounge room, throwing and breaking nearly everything in my path.

"Edward" screamed Jasper once he arrived inside, he calming effect rippling over me, the emotions running through me changing, calming me down to a point where I felt the need for sleep. Jasper somehow had that effect on vampires, being able to make them crave sleep though it would never come.

"Stop it Jasper" I said, as I slowed down hoping to restore some energy, though I knew it would make no difference.

"Not until you calm down, Edward" he said in his southern accent. I took a deep breath for emphasise.

"There I'm calm" I tell him, and he's effects retreat a little though I could still feel the calming effect over me.

"Harry will be back Edward" said Alice, she said placing hand on my shoulder.

"How would you know? He left, probably forever" I said crying tearlessly "not wanting to be with a monster like me" I said quietly hoping that they wouldn't hear me.

"Honey, you're not a monster, and Harry doesn't think your a monster" comforted Esme, "he loves you"

"I know he will be back, Edward because I can still see him in the future." Alice said, "But he won't unless you get off your ass, and look for him. He left to protect you, that don't mean he doesn't love you; he will not run again if you find him. It'll hurt to much." She said, and gave me a little hopes that maybe he would be back, that we could spend eternity together.

"But I wouldn't know where to find him" I said,

"Don't be daft, of course you know where to look" said Rosalie "He told you about his life, where he would go if he was looking for answers is where he will be?"

I nod, he did he told me all about his life in England, and all about the wizarding world, about small towns like Godric's Hollow. It would be true that he would go back to get answers there, but I don't know if he would go, the world brought back bad memories, memories of loss and sorrow. Though I knew that if there was one place in the wizarding world he would go first would be "The burrow" as he called it, the place where the Weasleys lived the people that became his sort-of-family as he called it. So that where I would go I knew that it was just outside Devon in England.

"Carlisle book me the next flight for UK" I said running up stairs to pack a few items that I'd need, a travel guide to England that we bought last time we went to England to find places where we could hunt, my laptop, mobile phone, and English and wizard money (that Harry had given me in case I ever needed to go to the wizarding world- good thing he did) and a few change of clothing.

"Your flight leaves in three hours in Seattle, can you get there in time?" ask Honiahaka

"I'm running, so ill get there in plenty of time" I go for the door.

"Edward Wait" said Alice as she danced down the stairs with a back pack on her back. "I'm coming with you" she said, taking my hand. "Bye all" she said and we got a chorus of goodbyes, and I love you, and be safe.

"You don't have to come?" I tell Alice, though I wanted the company.

"I know you want me to come Edward, and Harry has become my best friend you really think I don't want him back as well." And with that we both began to run for Seattle.

***ON THE FLIGHT***

So where are we going when we get there?" asked Alice.

"A place called Devon. He has friends that live near there, and I'm hoping to find them" she nodded and leaned back closing her eyes pretending to be asleep. It was a long flight.

**A/N OK SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER ITS SMALL AND I DONT KNOW IF IT MAKES MUCH SENSE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry POV

"Vampire" said Ginny screeched "How could you possible find a mate in a vampire, those fowl, and disgusting, murderous creature. They kill people Harry how can you possible be in love with someone like that"

"Ginny Stop" I said but she wouldn't listen and she continued her rambles.

"They kill people Harry; it's in their nature to kill hundred of people. It's disgusting, how could you possibly be in love with a thing like that. That creepy, disgusting..."

"Ginny STOP!!!" I yelled thumping my hands down on the table and standing up. "If you could kindly refrain from attacking my mate"

"But Harry!"

"No, Edward is one of the kindest souls I've ever meet, oh and no he isn't a monster, him and his entire family don't feed of human they feed off animals, so if you mind calming down. And don't attack my mate again, cause I can assure you next time I wont remain this calm" I said through gritted teeth.

"Harry sweetie just sit back down" Said Molly "Ginny after all Harrys been through I doubt that his mate would be evil, and even if he was Harry deserves to be Happy." I sit back down.

"Thank you Molly"

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just I always pictured us getting married one day and then when I found out that you were Veela and knew we wouldn't, only the best would do for you, cause I love you Harry. And when the word "Vampire" came up... you deserve the world, the perfect mate..."

"And Edward is Ginny" I tell her "You don't know a lot about Vampires and mating do you" she shook her head. "They are the perfect mates, protective, loving, they mate for life and never loose that love. He would metaphorically jump in front of a bullet for me, do anything to protect me, never leave my side in battle" I smile as I remember my Edward and how close we had become over the months.

Practically doing everything together, walking hand in hand at school, he had changed all his classes so we would be together (and that wasn't easy had to bribe a few students to get a spot in the class), hell he even taken to spending nights in bed next to me while I slept. He had even taken me hunting though I had to promise to stay in my animagus form that I had just recently discovered, it being a snow white owl, which was practically identical to Hedwig, we practically spent all my waking hours together, except for times when Alice demanded "Girl time" with me.

"Harry! Harry!" called a familiar voice from the lounge room, and in bound Hermione, I quickly stood up as she bound into my arms.

"Hey Hermie" I said hugging her back, she pulls away and slaps me hard across the face. "Hey?"

"What do you expect you just disappear, no calls, no letters, Harry James Potter, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Over the next several hours we talked and caught each other up on our lives.

Hermione had rally gotten her life on track since I left, finally starting her healer training, and finally landed herself a serious relationship with none other than Blaize Zabini, I could tell that she was in love, even if she hadn't admitted it herself. Though he was Slytherin I knew that the Zabini's remained neutral during the war, not fighting at all, for their survival.

"Okay so tell me Harry are you going to Marry Edward soon?" asked Hermione, the question surprised me, we hadn't discussed marriage, I had pressed the me-becoming-a-vampire thing many times, which of course he refused every time, though the rest of the family had told me if he didn't do it that they would, but we had never discussed marriage.

"Umm... I don't know... we may....it all depends on... umm... whether you know... if its important to him... or you know timing,... and umm" I rambled on, as I tried to dance around the question.

"You haven't even discussed it yet have you?" screeched Ginny, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"It never came up okay" I defended "And have you and Zabini talked about it?" I diverted to Hermione.

"Okay don't change the subject Potter, and it's completely different situation"

"How not, you've been dating him for nearly as long and I've been with Edward?"

"Because Harry, you're a Veela and he's a Vampire you guys aren't going to love anyone else, where I and Blaize may go our separate ways" she told me.

"I don't even know if I'm ever going to see Edward again, it depends if I can find the people that are after me" I said.

"You know I think you must be the biggest idiot Harry Potter" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously didn't pay attention in Defence against the dark arts class when it came to vampires did you?" I felt like I was back in school, fighting whatever evil we were fighting and I didn't know a thing about the written text behind it.

"Umm not really... but it was a while ago Hermie...and if I remember we had Lockhart as a teacher when we learnt about them."

"Vampires are immune to nearly every wizarding spell, and the few that aren't they can easily dodge" she said "So leaving Edward probably is putting you in more danger than him since he could probably protect you"

"I'm sorry Hermione but not until I'm sure nothing will happen to him" she groaned in disapproval "I'm tired I'm going to head for bed" and without letting any of them a chance to speak I bound up stairs.

**A/N OKAY PEOPLE THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY... PLEASE REVIEW AND I WANT FEEDBACK **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N hey sorry guys that it's been so long since my last chapter been really busy with school. Reviews are very much wanted.**

EDWARDS POV

For the first time since I became a vampire time seemed to pass slowly, every minute seemed to feel like hours. We had packed light so we wouldn't have to claim baggage, and as soon as we made it out of the few of the airports security cameras we ran as fast as we could to Devon.

"Where are we going to look?" asked Alice, I could see in her mind that her powers where being muddled the further we got into the town, though mine seemed perfectly fine, _"probably some form of magical interference here" _she thought.

"We should go to the local pub, hopefully we can find a wizard and they'll be able to tell us about this burrow that Harry talked about', it wasn't hard to find, it was the weekend and the smell of alcohol was strong in the air. We walked in and the mixture of alcohol, sweat and magic hit our nostrils, this place as obviously a place that magical creatures visited.

"May be easier than we thought it would be" Alice said. "I'll grab us some drinks, you get a table near the back, over there" she nodded towards the back corner of the pub, before s he skipped off to grab us some prop drinks, which didn't take her long, she was at the table moments after I sat down.

"I smell magic all around us, who do you, think I should make contact with?" I asked Alice.

"I'm not sure I'm having trouble seeing our futures, but if I had to guess I chose the blonde in the corner. I think they may be a seer as well" Alice said and I could tell from her thoughts that she was sensing something from this blonde. I hate going in blind, I've come to rely on my mind reading and Alice's visions, and her feelings on this girl was all I had to go on, because I was getting no thoughts from this girl. "Edward my feelings are the best thing we have to go on and if you don't go over there I will, you know I don't like England and the less time we spend here the better"

"Okay okay, I'm going" Alice can be annoying when she wants to be, and she was right her feelings where all we had to go on. Slowly I walked over there, pausing momentarily behind her to examine her before continuing.

"Hello Edward Cullen" she said as I slowly slipped into the chair beside her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked raising a single eyebrow.

"You know" she continued ignoring my question "you should always listen to Alice's advice she's a smart girl... Well Vamp"

"You're a seer, like she said" I tell her "that's why you know who and what I am" I said more to myself then to her. "Do you know where I can find Harry Potter?"

"You know I can tell you have trouble with Brandanians, nasty little things, eats of loneliness people have"

"He's probably staying at some place called the Burrow?" I asked not really knowing what she was going on about, just hoping she would stop with the crazy talk.

"You have spent decades lonely, looking for your mate thinking that you would never find him, thousands are feeding of you right now I bet as you feel the loneliness creeping back to you"

"What are you on about, look if you don't know Harry just tell me and I'll find him another way" I was getting angry at this strange blonde who wouldn't give me the answers I'm looking for.

"So impatient Edward Cullen, in such a rush, so eager to find your little Veela mate, always running and running, always looking for yourself never asking for help, so how about I help you" with the last three words she reached across the table and grabbed my hand, and with a pop disappeared, for the first time since becoming a vampire I felt pain, my entire body felt like it was being squeezed through and eye of a needle, ever muscle, every bone, every little molecule of venom in my body squeezed and bent out of shape. We landed or arrived at least it felt like landed because as soon as we arrived I was on the floor trying to gasp.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at her "Where are we?"

"That was apparition dear vampire, and this, is the residence of The Weasley family, or as Harry told you The Burrow"

My head snapped up and looked at the mismatched house in front of me, I sniffed in deep I could smell Harry on the wind he was here, "Harry" I whispered, I was up in a second running to the front door, about 30 metres from the front door I was sent flying back and onto the ground, some form of shield was protecting the house. As I picked myself up and out of the mud, I began to scream his name, I was so close but couldn't get to him. My mate, what was mine was in the house and I couldn't get in, i needed him.

"HARRRRRRRRYYYYYYY" I cried over and over again hoping that he would hear me, people began to stir in their sleep I could hear some mutter complaints of being woken up but I didn't care until I saw him again.

A small tubby lady was the first out of the house, with her red hair up in curlers and her wand raised she stalked towards me,

"Who are you?" was she asked,

"I... um... I'm um" this woman made me nervous, I know from what Harry told me that this would be Molly Weasley, the closest thing that Harry had to a mother.

"well?"

"hello Molly Weasley" said the young blonde witch who stepped out of the shadows.

"Luna dear what are you doing standing out here in the cold; you know who this is then?" she asked pointing her wand at me.

"Edward" I said finally "My name is Edward Cullen"

"oh Harry's boyfriend, well then you better come inside then" with a flip of her wand the shield that was blocking me came a visible purple and with a hole forming big enough for me and Luna to step through.

By the time we were through other had gathered at the door, I could smell him just inside the door. I moved fast having to see him, I missed him I was in the door passing the stocky older man, and two young ladies to see him sitting at the table, looking up at me.

"hello Edward, what are you doing here?" he said and the ache that had been in my chest since he left faded as my eyes lay upon my soul mate.


	20. Chapter 20

**HARRY POV **

I could hear Edward screaming my name, dragging me from my sleep. Hermoine was stirring on the bed next to me where she crashed after we were up late talking.

"What the hell is that? Who would be calling you at this time of the morning?" she asked still groggy from sleep and probably the fire whiskey we were consuming before going to bed.

"That sounds like my lovely mate" I told her

"Edward?" she asked excited, knowing that she wanted to meet my mate; I nodded letting her know that it was him, and she was out of the bed that quick that it could probably put some vampire to shame, through on a nightgown and ran down stairs.

A part of me was happy that Edward was here, I loved him and I was going to spend the rest of my natural and hopefully unnatural life with him, but I had told him that it wasn't safe to be with me, someone was after me and it wasn't safe for him.

Once I got down stairs everyone was gathered around the door, looking out at the yard, I knew what they were looking at, I sat down at the table, as much as I wanted to see him I knew that as soon as I saw him it would all come flooding back to me; the love, the hole that I felt in my chest since I left him back in Forks.

I hadn't expected him to find me so fast; I knew he would come looking even though I told him not to. I knew he would come looking for the Burrow being one of the few wizarding places I told him about.

He was in the house in a flash standing opposite me just inside the door.

"Hello Edward, What are you doing here?" I said to him, fighting the urge to jump across the table and crash into one of his embraces. He smiled, flashing me his perfect straight teeth.

"Harry" he moved around pulling me out of the chair with one hand and with the other cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine. "I missed you" he says when we finally pull apart.

"I missed you too, but you shouldn't have come. It's not safe someone tried to kill me, they could kill you" I told him "and couldn't live if you died, or if one of your family was hurt" I whispered into his ear.

"Hi I'm Hermoine" she said holding out her hand for Edward to shake which he did politely, once all introductions where done they all left us to ourselves in the kitchen. Edward wouldn't let me go, always a part of us where touching.

"You should go back to Forks Edward vampires aren't welcomed in the wizard world, a lot of witches and wizards would kill you on sight" I told him, I was worried that harm would come to him.

"no"

"yes" I argued back

"Harry James Potter you promised me eternity by your side, and then you leave with no warning. I had lost the only thing that made my life worth living. Barely any time at all have passed since you left but I can barely fathom the pain of your absence. So I don't care how much danger I am in being with you, I'm not leaving you" he said quietly, as my heart fluttered at his words.

"Damn it Edward why do you have to be so damn romantic with your words?" I said sarcastically as I tried to hold back the tears that had formed in my eye.

"Guess I'm just a romantic person" he said, leaning in and giving me a small chaste kiss.

"Fine then if you're staying your staying here until I get to the bottom of it, it way to dangerous out there for a vampire. I'm going to go talk to the department of aurors and they don't know anything I'm going to talk to Luna a bit more, see if she can see who it is."

"Fine I'll stay here but Alice is still at the bar where Luna took me from if it's that dangerous out there we need to go get her and send her home"

As I nodded in a agreement I hear a loud POP from upstairs someone apparating, and moments later a pop indicate either someone else apparated or the person apparated back in.

"Harry" I heard Alice call from the top of the stairs, as she ran down a vamp speed to hug me, pulling back as she started hitting me playfully over and over "don't... you ...ever... pop... out... on... us... again" she said hitting me in between each word.

"Sorry Alice" I said kissing her on the cheek, "Once we get this all cleared up I promise no more popping"

"Good" she said giggling.

"Now unlike the walking dead like you two, I need sleep... So goodnight Alice" kissing her on the cheek. "Are you going to come to bed with me Edward?"

"God yes" he said taking my hand as I lead him up the stairs.

**A/N OKAY SO ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. **


	21. Chapter 21

HARRY POV.

We caught a plane back to forks, though I knew I could easily apparate all of us back; it was illegal to internationally apparating with more than one tag along. I didn't like planes for travel they were loud and made strange noises the entire flight and when we hit turbulence I bit my tongue.

We had stayed in England for a week, Alice of course refusing to go home until I did in case I decided to do another runner. The department of Aurors knew nothing about what was trying to get to me, as far as they knew the only active death eaters had fled to Russia trying to find safe haven, and neither Alice nor Luna's vision could find me anything.

"I'll need to find a new place, or maybe build a new one on the same spot, have a few more rooms you know so you and your family can stay over" I said in the car back to the Cullens place. Alice driving with me in the back seat leaning against Edward with his arm around me; he was holding my hand.

"You could do that" he said quietly bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. "Or you could just move in with us" I knew that he would offer this but I didn't have an answer, I loved the Cullen but did I really want to move into a house full of vampires, vampires that could hear me doing everything, eating, dreaming, going to the toilet.

"I don't know Edward, I don't want to be a burden" I said avoiding the actually reasons behind me not wanting to move in.

"You won't be, At least think about it okay. You're gonna have to stay with us for the next few days anyway" I nodded letting him know that I would think about it.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway when Alice told us;

"Jasper getting an unexpected phone call in three, two, one." I couldn't hear anything but Edward indicated with his head that he could hear a phone ringing.

"Whose it from" Edward asked Alice.

"An old friend from the south"

JASPER POV

My phone rang twice before I picked it up of the kitchen bench, BILL flashed on the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Jasper? It's Bill Compton, long time no see" Bill was a friend I made after the civil war, found each other during the southern wars, he was travelling with Lorena. She called herself his mate but I his feelings didn't match hers.

"Must be 40 years" I said "It's good to hear from you"

"I just wish it wasn't under such bad circumstances, I need your help"

**A/N OKAY SO IT WAS A SMALL CHAPTER... THOUGH I NEED YOUR HELP MY LOYAL READERS THIS IS NOW GONNA HAVE A BIT OF A CROSSOVER WITH TRUE BLOOD AND I WAS THINKING OF PAIRING JACOB WITH SAM (THE SHIFTER FROM TRUE BLOOD) OR DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE WITH ERIC( THE BLONDE VAMPIRE FROM TRUE BLOOD) OR EVEN JASON(HOT HUMAN FROM TRUE BLOOD)? PLEASE REVIEW ASAP WITH YOUR ANSWERS.**

**THANKYOU**


	22. Chapter 22

HARRY POV

"Who's Bill Compton?" I asked.

"An old friend of Jaspers" whispered Edward in my ear.

"And he needs our help" said Jasper in his southern twang. "He's found a mate named Sookie and she's missing, he believes that Edward may be able to help" Jasper said.

"Why does he think I can help" Edward asks.

"Sookie is a telepath, she can read others thoughts and apparently other telepaths have been known to be able to hear her from a distance"

"So where are we going?" I asked, looking forward to seeing a little more of America.

"You are not going down to Louisiana Eric the sheriff down there is a bit of a collector if he knows about you he may try and claim you for himself" Edward told me sternly, this pissed me off I hated when Edward thought he could control me and tell me what to do and I'd just do it.

"Okay three things Edward. One Veela's can't be claimed by another. Two I can protect myself and Three you do not tell me what I can and cannot do otherwise I will withhold sex for the first century." Emmet's booming laughter echoed around the room.

"Oh you better listen Edward wouldn't want to be a 200 year old virgin" he boomed.

"Harry please listen, it's not safe. Eric is..." I wouldn't let him finish

"I don't care Edward, I'm coming, besides having a wizard there would probably help you find her quicker"

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth "when do we leave?"

"Tonight" said Jasper.

BON TEMPS LOUISIANA

BILLS POV

I hang the phone up from Jasper.

"You did a very good job Mr Compton" said the man behind me.

"When will we be expecting them?" asked the women standing next to him.

"Two days at the latest" I told them turning around looking into the dark eyes. "I've done all you've asked for give me back Sookie"

"Not until we have what we came for Mr Compton, all in good time."

I hated the fact that I made that call, put Jasper and his entire family in danger but these two strangers had Sookie and Eric. At least I know that Eric will protect her but I still have to do what I can to get her back, and if that means putting others in danger.

**A/N SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT BUT THANKS FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK BUT I STILL NEED MORE VOTES ON WHO JACOB COULD GET WITH, ALSO I NEED HELP DO YOU THINK THAT SOME OF THE CHARACTER FROM TRUEBLOOD SHOULD BECOME SOME MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE FIC **


End file.
